


Collection

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Kobra Kid collects many things, some of his collections are more personal then they seem.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transgendering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendering/gifts).



> this was a really quick drabble for valvelocity on Tumblr for the prompt "Collect", hope you enjoy

Kobra Kid collected a lot of things. He had different sticks he liked, interesting looking rocks, bottle caps, state quarters, and his favorite of all, magazines. It seemed odd that every time Kobra went out alone he came back either very late at night, or with a shoe box that’s contents were unknown. 

For maybe the third time in the past 5 days, Kobra came back with his shoebox, and then disappeared into his room for an hour or two. Fun Ghoul was banged on the door and shouted. “You said you’d help me with the Trans Am! I’ve been waiting since yesterday!” He snarled.

There was no answer, just a little shuffling in Kobra’s room. “I swear Kobra, come out or I swear I’ll take out every screw on your dumb bike!” There was more frantic rustling and finally Kobra’s door swung open.

“You touch my bike and I’ll be unscrewing your head.” He snarled.

“Then you better come help.” Ghoul retorted.

“God, everything is always an argument with you two, huh?” Jet Star sighed.

“This idiot said he’d help and then he holes himself up in his room for hours and then it’s too dark to get anything done.” Ghoul snapped.

“Use the shop lights.” Party called from the counter top. 

“They went out last week. The guy that sells ‘em hasn’t been at the market in awhile, so I guess I’m outta luck. Unless your brother gets out there and helps me!”

“Kobra, could you please help the little rat man. I don’t like it when he’s shrieking.” Party sighed.

“If I help you, you can’t bother me for the rest of the week, okay?” Kobra Kid snapped.

“Fine, jerk.”  
-

“Whaddya do in there all that time anyway?” Ghoul asked, handing Kobra another tool.

“None of your business.”

“Come on, at least tell me what’s in the box.” Ghoul said.

“Why do you care so much?” Kobra growled.

“Because it’s a mystery and I’m curious!” Ghoul exclaimed.

Kobra Kid came out from under the Trans Am. “There, now you can’t bother me again.” He snapped.

“Wait!” Ghoul grabbed his sleeve. “Please.” 

Kobra studied him. “Why are you so interested in something so not important?”

“Because, you’re my friend. I can engage in your interests too!” He smiled.

“Fine.” Kobra hissed. “You can’t laugh.” 

“Unless it’s a box of My Little Ponies, I’m not laughing.” He grinned.  
-

Kobra slowly opened the door and sat cross legged on his bed beside the box. He lifted the lid and took out a stack of old, pre war magazines. They were mostly People magazines or National Geographic, odd choices to read together. 

Kobra Kid looked up at his obviously confused expression. “Gotta magazine collection. Not the trashy BLI liar ones, old ones.” He said flipping though the top People. 

“Why do you collect magazines?” He asked slowly. 

“You know I grew up in Batt City, my entire life was a big fat lie. I had everything planned out for me. Was gonna be an engineer, or do a little programming. Bit of everything in the STEM field. But I didn’t get to learn what I wanted.” He sighed. “I wanted to go learn about the 90’s or earlier! What about everywhere else, the world before the wars?”

“So you’re reading magazines?” Ghoul said.

“Yeah, I mean. These faces, I’d never heard about some lady called Kim Kardashian, she was some celebrity. Or what about the British monarchy? A real Queen across the Atlantic Ocean on another continent, in another country.”

“How many do you got? I don’t see any lying around? But you have to have more than this?” Ghoul asked.

“Suitehearts. They raided BLI’s archives when they were back in the city. Sandman lends me some of ‘em every few days, like a library.” He sighed.

“Is that where you’re always running off to? Mr. Sandman.” Kobra face went a dark shade of red. 

“No, I go to the Crash Track, or Dr. D’s, only at the Suitehearts’ to get new magazines.”

They sat in silence for a little while. “You really don’t think it’s weird I sit in my room reading old news?”

“I mean, Jet Star sleepwalks, Party Poison watches the Simpsons before raids, have you met Show Pony? Reading for a little while isn’t weird.” He laughed. “I have a few old newspapers you could borrow, if you wanna.” 

“Uh, yeah! That’d be great.” He smiled.

“I’m gonna go grab some popcorn. Got some yesterday, only a few years old.” Kobra laughed. “You want some. Gonna watch a movie later. Got an old salvaged tv. It’s pretty new, one of BLI’s older models so it’s not some pre war trash.”

“Sure, just let me finish looking through this one.” He lifted up his National Geographic. Fun Ghoul was the first to find out about Kobra’s obsession with pre war knowledge, a trait that helped once they found the Girl and started teaching her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it!


End file.
